A Tale of Two Hearts
by Figaro
Summary: Akane and Ranma revisit and come to terms.


A Tale Of Two Hearts  
  
How can that girl be so uncute. She never even gives me the time to explain before slapping me so hard. She really is as strong as a gorilla. I can't believe that she can't be a little nicer to me after all that has happened over the past year. I mean I can't remember how many times I saved her something. Then again, I guess that whole wedding disaster was mostly my fault. But how were we supposed to know that Nabiki was inviting all of our fiancées and obsessors.  
  
Ranma continues to recall the past year in his mind while performing his kata. The thoughts of their many adventures and close calls flash back to him as he continues fighting the nothingness. The memory of Ryugenzwa and Shinnosuke run through his mind as his battle intensifies. He remembers how Shinnosuke admitted his love for Akane that day. He remembers shock in his chest as he heard the words become real. He remembers the green jealousy he felt inside as Akane searched for reply. His battle now intensifying even more. He remembers his fear as the eight headed dragon beast "Orochi" dragged Akane to the depths of its underwater lair in hopes of a snack. What he felt at that moment almost made him lose the harmony in his kata. That same feeling he had when he saw her dragged under. That feeling you have when you realize that you just failed your closest friend. He knew that pain well these days. He had felt it more times than he cared to remember. It was the same pain that he had felt back on Phoenix Mountain when she was drained of water and had little time left. He now remembered his fight against the king of Phoenix Mountain, Saffron. The heat of his fire was still imprinted in Ranma's head. The sting of his claws as they hit Ranma's flesh still engrained in the back of his mind. He then remembered his final victory over Saffron because of Akane's courage. He recalled the pain he had felt when he saw her eyes had closed and that he had still not delivered the water to save her. The horrible hole that was in him expanding to take his being inside of it with one swipe. He finally stopped his frantic battle and realized something that he had never seen before.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
How can he be such a baka. If he could keep his foot out of his mouth for once in his life then I wouldn't need to hit him. Although I guess I should have at least heard him out. I mean he had to have a reason for being in the bathroom while I was bathing. But knowing that hentai he probably wanted to sneak a peek. But to call me an unsexy, flat-chested, tomboy was too much. But he only reacts that way because he has been with his father for so long. He did also help me all those times.  
  
As Akane sits on her bed her mind begins to swim in thoughts of the past year. She spots the day that Ranma arrived at the dojo with his father. That same day that they were thrown into this awkward engagement by their fathers. She swims deeper into her thoughts as the moments pass by. She now finds herself submerged in the memory of "The Forest of Life" and Shinnosuke. She sees the moment that Shinnosuke admitted his love for her by that waterfall. The swirling feeling she that back then came back to her as the memory kept playing. She then saw Ranma standing there, a look in his eyes of true grief. She plunges deeper into her mind uncovering more memories. A vision of their battle against the Orochi now invites. She sees how she jumped into its mouth to save Ranma from certain death. Then the memory of being dragged under by the beast jumps in front of her. She gets that same feeling she had as she plunged into the pit of the beast, the feeling of her last breath leaving her body. But she then feels the life being restored to her limp body. She opens her eyes to behold Ranma crouching, battle torn next to her. She now swam even further into her thoughts recalling more crazy events. Her next stop became the memory of their escapade on Phoenix Mountain. The memory was as clear as day to her. She remembers grabbing the Kinjakan and the feeling that surged through her entire being. The feeling of being emptied of water like an exploding water balloon. The rest of the adventure became a blur to her eyes. All she could recall were Ranma's words and thoughts. It was like being trapped in a tiny desert with no way out. She remembered how she felt her life slowly giving way and darkness setting in. She tried to fight it but it was too strong. In the end it overcame her. Her next thoughts were only the sounds of Ranma's voice as he talked to her. She could feel his arms embracing her with his very essence. She remembers trying to speak but having no words come out. The next memory seemed to flow in from all around her. It was the half memory of Ranma's revelation of his .love.for her. It was one of the things that she had held onto. It was something that she held close to her in times of pain. And now realizing it was something that should be returned.  
  
Just Then  
  
Akane lay there still in thought of the past year. But she then jumps from her bed as she hears a knock at her door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
A voice from behind the door came saying it was Ranma and he wanted to talk. Although a little disheveled at the moment she let him enter. He came in and quietly closed the door behind him.  
  
"Um Akane.I want to apologize for before and explain.if you'll hear me out."  
  
"Yea, sure", said Akane as she sat down on her bed and motioned for him to join her. Ranma sat down and looked at the floor with extreme concentration.  
  
"About the bathroom accident", he said after a few moments, "I didn't mean to burst in on your bath it's just that I was running from oyaji and I needed somewhere to hide so I ran into the bathroom without thinking, and I'm sorry for all those things I said, I was just panicked.so that's it, cya." He finished just as he started to get up and walk away. Ranma only got a few inches before Akane grabbed him by the arm and tugged gently. Ranma turned around to see Akane staring right at him with shaky eyes.  
  
"I'm also sorry Ranma", she said after a moment of hesitation, "I should have heard you out before hitting you, and I've been thinking.about us, and this past year." "Yea, me too", Ranma said cutting her off a bit, "and you know what, I think that I've realized something Akane, I do l." He was stopped short by Akane's finger on his lips. She looked up into his eyes with something there he'd never seen before.  
  
"Some things are better left unsaid Ranma.for now at least." She said as she went up her toes, removed her finger, and put a gentle kiss on his lips. She then left the room leaving Ranma more than a little flustered. Yet he found something amazing in that moment. He found that it was the strength of their bond that got them through so many problems. 


End file.
